Modern computing devices, such as laptops, smartphones, mobile Internet devices (MIDs), and tablets are becoming ubiquitous with everyday life, so much so that the reliability of such devices is becoming increasingly important. The detection and prevention of computer worms, viruses, and other types of malware is an essential aspect to ensuring the reliability of a computing device. However, as malware becomes more sophisticated, detecting and preventing malware has become increasingly difficult.
Traditionally, detection and prevention of malware on a computing device is performed by anti-malware software executing on the computing device. Often, such software is designed to operate in connection with a specific operating system or kernel. That is, conventional anti-malware software is not typically designed to work universally across disparate operating systems. Additionally, traditional anti-malware solutions are typically solely software-based solutions, which require a growing amount of resources of the computing device, especially in light of the increasing sophistication of malware.